Among Druids
by cumberbakery
Summary: What should have happened in 203. Morgana is desperate to know what is happening to her, everyone except Merlin ignores her. Merlin does everything he can think of to help her, in the end they find themselves living with the druids.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. It's kind of sad, really.**

_**A/N: Okay, this is basically how I wanted the episode 'The Beginning of the End' should have gone, and my reactions to it. I literally screamed at Merlin to 'hug her' when Morgana begged for his help. Of course, he didn't listen. So I wrote a fanfic about it instead! This is my first Mergana story, and the first multi-parter I write, so please be patient with me if it turns out weird! :/ Any kind of feedback is welcome, and please review all you can! :D**_

_**Enjoy! ;D**_

**Chapter 1**

Tired and worn out, Merlin walked through the many halls and corridors back to Gaius' chambers. He, Arthur and King Uther had been searching for some clues as to what had happened in Morgana's chambers earlier, but with Uther's irrational mood when magic crossed his mind, they had come to no actual explanation. Uther, of course, believed it to be sorcery, that someone had gotten to his ward's window at the top of the castle using magic, then starting a fire, meaning to kill her. It was absolutely absurd. And Arthur agreed, like usual.

Stopping with his foot in mid-air, he heard voices coming from the physician's chambers. He drew closer.  
>At first it was only two muffled voices, but when he came closer he heard the familiar voice of Gaius. There was also a woman's voice. It was a beautiful voice, but sounded scared, distressed, and it sounded like she was crying. Carefully moving even closer and then jerking his head up when he recognized the voice. It was the Lady Morgana.<br>But it wasn't the voice's owner that unnerved him, it was what she was saying.

"I know I can trust you, Gaius." When Gaius answered that of course she could, she came to what she wanted to say. "It was me. I set the room alight, I started the fire." Merlin held his breath as he went to look through the slightly ajar door, hoping he wouldn't be seen.  
>"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over?" Gaius said, playing innocent and no-understanding. "No, that's not what happened. I did it just... by looking at it. The flames suddenly leaped higher," Morgana said, and Merlin just wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. She sounded so scared, and Gaius was doing nothing to help her. In fact, he was still denying it.<p>

"It could have been a gust of wind!"  
>"It wasn't, it was me," Morgana said, her voice wavering, threatening to fail her. "It was magic." Merlin could imagine her pleading eyes looking up at Gaius, begging for him to say that it were so. But he still didn't help her in the way he should, instead he changed the subject. "My child..."<br>"I am not a child!" Morgana screamed. Gaius kept trying to calm her with his lies. "Last night was an accident, it had nothing to do with you, how could it have?" When Morgana was quiet, he continued. "I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better," Morgana looked the other way. "I promise. You must trust me."  
>Merlin turned on his heel and quickly walked to hide behind a corner when Morgana stormed out into the corridor. Her hands were clutched at her sides, and it was obvious she was fighting hard not to cry. Merlin was convinced she would let it all out once she reached the privacy of the guest room she was now staying in. In a way, Merlin understood her feelings. She was surrounded by people who only wanted her to be happy, but no one knew of the emptiness and isolation she felt in her soul. Well, he was going to change that. A woman like her deserves to be happy, and deserves to know the truth.<p>

With very confident strides, he walked back to the door leading to the chambers of the court physician and stepped inside. He attempted conversation, but Gaius was very quiet and drawn back. He simply gave Merlin a bowl of stew, then turned his back on the young sorcerer. He cleared his throat.  
>"Aren't you going to tell her?" Gaius stiffened a little, "Tell her what?" while shrugging.<p>

"That she has magic. You know what I'm talking about." Gaius turned around at this comment.

"There is nothing to say. Lightning struck the window, and that's all there is to it." He turned back to his potion making once more. "Seems strange that the glass has fallen _out_ into the courtyard, rather than inside, as it would have done had lightning actually struck the window. I know you don't believe that's what happened, Gaius." When the old man didn't answer, Merlin continued.

"It was magic, you know it was. And more importantly, so does she. She doesn't know what's happening to her, and it's tearing her apart."

"What would you have me do?" Gaius almost screamed. It was a scary sight, Gaius never screamed. "Talk to her. Tell her... she'll be okay. Tell her that, her powers aren't something to be afraid of," Merlin pleaded. "Can't," was all Gaius said.

"Maybe I could speak to her."

"No!"

"Why not? I know what she's going through."

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone!" Merlin gave him the 'I'm-not-going-to-listen-to-you-but-I-won't-say-that-out-loud' look. "Then who's going to help her? She is completely lost, she needs _help_."

"I will help her. Like I've always done," Gaius said matter-of-factly. "Then you need to be honest with her!"

"What makes you so certain you know better than me?"

"Because I went through the same thing! I know exactly how she's feeling right now. She _needs_ a friend," Merlin had lost his temper by now.

"You can't get involved with this. No good can come of it." Merlin gave Gaius one last look, then turned around, walking quickly towards the exit. Behind him he could hear Gaius screaming after him; "I mean it Merlin. Stay out of it!"

What was wrong with everybody? Did no one care about Morgana at all? Sure, Uther cared, but all he could think about now was magic. Gaius cared as well and was always there to help her, but he didn't help her in the way he should. He should tell her the truth, help her accept who she was. She truly deserves to know_ exactly _what's happening to her, she deserves the best. _Well, seems like I'm the only one to help her in the right way now. _

The prince of Camelot sure is nosy. After doing all the work Arthur had 'saved specifically for him', Merlin had taken a quick round in the near woods to pick some flowers for Morgana. To cheer her up a little. On his way to the First Lady's chambers, whom other would he meet than Prince Arthur? Luckily, Merlin had been able to hide the flowers from Arthur, how would it have looked if a lowly servant were bringing the Lady Morgana flowers? He'd probably avoid Arthur for the rest of the day, just in case.

He finally reached Morgana's room, and knocked carefully. Gwen opened and smiled when she saw him. "How is she?" he asked, cocking his head towards the woman lying on the bed. Gwen looked worried. "I've never seen her like this before. Scared to leave her on her own." Merlin noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and said;

"If you'd like, I can stay for while, you go home and rest a bit. You sure look like you need it." The last part was said with a wink. She laughed quietly. "Okay, thank you Merlin. And I see you brought something."

"Oh, um... Yeah..." Merlin looked down on the bouquet in his hands and blushed. "Thought it might cheer her up."

"I'm sure it will. You're a great friend, Merlin," she said with a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

When the door closed, Merlin awkwardly took in the surroundings. He carefully walked over to the little table where he had spotted a vase. It was already filled with water, so he put the flowers in it, took a step backwards and viewed his creation with pride. Turning around, his gaze fell on the beautiful woman sleeping in the bed. His breath caught. Ever so slowly, he walked over to the bedside. Merlin sat down on the edge, and gazed at her for a moment. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Suddenly she began tossing and turning, and her brow furrowed slightly. Oh no – She was having one of her dreams. Merlin panicked for a moment, he had no experience in these things! Deciding to go on his gut feelings, he leaned forward and stroke her hair.

"Morgana," he whispered softly. "It's just a dream. Morgana, wake up."

She sat up with a gasp, then noticed the man sitting in her bed. Morgana quickly dismissed that thought, instead she leaned towards Merlin for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and resumed stroking her hair while she sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, it was just a dream," he whispered soothingly. "You're safe now."

"Merlin-" She was cut off by another sob. Merlin tightened their embrace, Morgana clutched at his shirt. He didn't push her into telling him what the dream was about, right now she only needed to be held. He also didn't mention anything about the fire spectacle in her room the other night, nor anything about the magic. This was simply not the right time.

"You know, crying really doesn't suit you," he said when she had calmed down.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, and jokingly punched him on the shoulder. "You really shouldn't say that. I'm the king's ward, you know. I can have you thrown in the dungeons." Her eyes sparkled and Merlin chuckled.

"Well, I'd be scared, but you look so puffy-eyed it's hard to take you seriously." He winked, making her laugh softly.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked and moved out of his now loose embrace. Merlin blushed a little and cleared his throat. "I um... came by t-to give you those," he said, pointing to the flowers in the vase. "But you were asleep, so Gwen opened and she was really tired, so I told her to go home and sleep. She was scared to leave you on your own though, so I told her I'd stay with you." Morgana seemed to have melted when he spoke, and threw her arms around him. Merlin's head swayed a little, this was the second time she had hugged him, _tonight. _Why would a beauty like her ever hug _him_?

"Oh, Merlin. It-It feels like I'm all alone. No one to turn to. No one to ask for help," she said quietly. Merlin thought about telling her about her magic, but no. This was not the right time. It didn't feel right. Instead, he whispered soothingly to her.

"It'll be all right. I know it will. Trust me."

They must have fallen asleep where they sat, because several hours later Merlin opened his eyes to see Morgana cuddled up to him. Smiling a small smile, he reached over to stroke her damp hair. She was so beautiful. Her eyelids flickered; she was about to wake up. He shifted his position a little at the same time her eyes opened. Morgana smiled when she saw him hovering over her. Merlin smiled too; a smile of happiness and joy. But then he remembered that this woman in his arms was the Lady Morgana, this was not appropriate. His smile fell as he cleared his throat. "I should be getting back to Gaius'. It's kind of late." He tried to keep a stern face, but the smile took over him once again; Merlin had always been weak to the world of smiles and laughter. Morgana looked disappointed but didn't acknowledge it. "Yeah. Just let me enjoy the moment here," she said with a wink. Merlin laughed softly, waited a few moments, then sat up straighter. She sighed and moved out of his arms. Merlin felt strangely empty without her warmth, like some piece had been taken away from him.

There was war in his head. His better judgement told him to _leave. _Go home. Although every other nerve in his body was screaming at him to stay. _She's a lady. You'll be beheaded if Uther finds you._

_But she wants me here. She was even disappointed when I said I had to leave-_

_Don't imagine things. This is crazy._

Merlin shook himself out of his trance and rose from the bed. His annoying conscience was right; this was not good for either of them. Morgana tiredly followed him to the door, even though Merlin told her many a times to stay in bed; she needs every ounce of sleep she can get. Stubborn as she is, she ignored that.

Merlin stood awkwardly at the door for a moment before speaking again. "Um...Well, I'll come see how you're doing in the morning." She smiled warmly at him before opening the door. He nodded almost unnoticeable and headed for the corridor.

He was in mid-stride when Morgana called out to him. "Merlin?"

"Yes?" he turned around faster than the wind. She smiled wickedly.

"Were you serious when you said I'm ugly when I cry?" Merlin looked at her like she'd been turned into a fly, or something equally strange. "I never said that," he said. His hand reached out, hovered beside her cheek, then pulled back. "Don't listen to me," he whispered. "You're beautiful."


End file.
